Fionn Mac Cumhaill (Myth)
Summary Fionn Mac Cumhaill is a hunter-warrior from the Celtic Fenian Cycle. He is the son of Uail mac Baiscne and Muirne. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 8-C, likely 6-C Name: Fionn Mac Cumhaill, Deimne Origin: Irish Mythology Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Said to still be alive to this day) Classification: Famous warrior/hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Water drunk from his hands have healing properties), Water Walking, Enhanced Senses (Can recognized the sound of any bird within a forest. Can pick out a multitude of noises at once in a forest such as a ferret scratching bark or a bird rustling in a bush. Can see dun-colored birds, bark-colored animals, hiding hares, and fish along the riverbank in the dark. Sleeps with one eye open and listening with one ear.), Stealth Mastery (Due to being a master hunter, he moves around noiselessly), Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation Resistance via mantle, Precognition (Can see visions of the futures by filling up an oblong, gold bowl with water and placing his thumb under his wisdom tooth), and Sleep Manipulation Resistance (His spear, Birgha, produces a heat and smell strong enough to keep the wielder awake.) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Killed Aillen who destroyed the palace of Tara), likely Island level (In one story, he flung a piece of earth at the red giant which missed and became the Isle of Man. Created the channel between the Calf of Man and Kitterland and the channel between Kitterland and the main Isle with just his steps) Speed: At least Athletic Human 'travel speed (He was an accomplished warrior and hunter. Was chased around a tree by his two woman-warrior caretakershit with a thorn twig until he was fast enough to hit them with a thorn twig.), Likely '''Superhuman '''travel speed and reactions (Chased after deer and dragged them back home by the antlers. Can catch hares by jumping at them no matter what direction they go. Hares can run at 35 mph. ) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class T (Lifted and threw the Isle of Man) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Building Class, likely Island Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Survived combat with Aillen. His magic cloak absorbed Aillen's flames that are hot enough to burn 26 spans, or 18.74 feet.), likely Island level Stamina: High (As a kid, climbed a tree where the top couldn't be seen from the ground) Range: At least Hundreds of Meters (He is a hunter so he can presumably use a bow or other ranged weapon), likely Kilometers (Through sheer size alone. Has been described as being a giant. He is bigger than the Isle of Man) Standard Equipment: A crane-skin bag of magical weapons, the spear Birgha, and a magic cloak. Intelligence: Unknown (By putting his thumb in his mouth, he has access to all the world's knowledge). He has also many decades of fighting and hunting experience. Beat the king of Kerry in seven matches of chess. Was taught by his uncle-in-law, Fiacuil, who is a killer and robber, how to use a sword. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mythology Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6